


Concert

by Nikello



Series: Collection of Nikki's Comments on Jonnie's Stories [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concerts, Crushes, F/M, Groupies, M/M, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikello/pseuds/Nikello
Summary: AU where Mello is a rockstar. Matt is his biggest fan/groupie/devoted boyfriend and helps out backstage.I'm a friend/fan who wants to be a groupie. His concerts are usually out of town and he's banned me from coming to his hometown gig but I sneak in.It's gonna be a wild show... (Sorry for the long build up, I tend to do that. Anticipation is my kink)





	Concert

"Mello, I can't believe I'll finally get to see you perform!" I squealed, literally jumped up and down like the fangirl I was.

I couldn't believe my luck when I'd moved into a new apartment and found out I was neighbours with the blonde sexy rockstar. I'd been stalking - I mean, friendly with him ever since.

"Uh... I don't know. I think I'd be too nervous if you came. I prefer to play for strangers who I'll never have to face again."

"But Melloooooo. It's just me! Let me come. I'm even willing to skip Misa-Misa's tv show that night."

"Just stay at home and watch Misa. Don't come!" He shouted and stormed into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

He was such a moody asshole, but he was hot as fuck. Another neighbour opened their door and looked out into the hallway where we'd been talking.

"It's just Mello," I told her.

"Ugh, he's so scary," She shivered and quickly closed the door.

"Fuck," I swore aloud. "I'm so turned on right now."

*Timeskip*

I arrived at the concert venue and went straight to the top of queue.

"Hi, I'm Nikki, my name should be on the guestlist."

The big bald guy checked the list and shook his head.

"You're not there. But you're here," He pointed at a poster of my face that said 'Do NOT let this bitch enter'

"Sorry I can't let you in. Mello's rule."

"Damn," I thought. "He's always playing hard to get."

I made my way to the stage door and flirted with the guy there until he let me in. I got a vodka at the bar, then bullied my way to the front of the stage. I texted Mello to let him I was there. Well, I tweeted him, since he still hadn't given me his number.

*Mello pov*

I was almost ready to go onstage. I checked myself out in the mirror again. God, I was hot. Matt appeared with a worried look on his beautiful face. 

"Hey babey," I purred, pulling him into my arms.

"Mello, I was just on Twitter. Nikki says she's here."

I groaned, pulling Matt tighter until he yelled that he couldn't breathe. Just a tighter hug, unfortunately. I didn't have time for other stuff until later. I couldn't risk getting cum all over my stage outfit either. At least not yet.

"Mello, are you listening?" Matt waved one hand in front of my face.

"Oh, yeah. Look, forget that crazy bitch. Can you recheck the stage equipment, I feel anxious about it."

"I already double checked."

"Pleeeeeeease," I didn't often beg or give him puppy eyes. Of course he immediately obeyed me, after I smashed our lips together and teased his tongue with mine.

As soon as he was gone, I pulled out the large bottle of vodka I had hidden. Matt lectured me if I drank before going onstage, but sometimes I just had to. Especially when I had to deal with Nikki.

*Back to my pov*

The concert was amazing, Mello was so hot and talented! Or so I thought as he pranced around during the instrumental intro. But as soon as he grabbed the mic, I realised we had a problem. I say we, as I like to see my friend's problem as mine too. Especially since I was determined to make him more than a friend. 

Anyway... Mello opened his mouth to sing, but for once in his life, no sound came out. He looked out awkwardly into the audience, then tried again. He managed to slur some words this time, but as a dedicated fan, I knew they weren't the proper words. Everyone around me looked confused too.

"He's probably just nervous!" I shouted to a girl beside me.

I moved even closer and saw a look of horror cross his face when he noticed me. The poor thing, he really was nervous about performing in front of me. How cute!

I gave him a big thumbs up and shouted "Mello, davai!"

I made a heart shape with my hands too. He rolled his eyes before continuing to sing. 

"There's this girl I know  
I wish I didn't know  
Matt says she's hot  
But I think she's a crazy thot" 

I couldn't help laughing, what the fuck? I kind of felt bad for the girl, but whatever. 

"Get me out of here  
I'm too fucking queer  
I need more beer  
Oh get me out of here  
FUCK ME!" 

The music stopped and Matt ran onstage. Mello grinned as he slurred more lovely lyrics. He was just making it up as he went along, but I was still in awe. 

"Blow me, own me!" 

The audience gasped as Matt knelt before my crush, unzipped his leather pants and started to suck him off. 

"What the fuck, I'm not having this!" I screamed and tried to jump onstage. A bouncer tried to stop me so I kicked him in the face. 

Mello stared at me as I approached. He grabbed my hair and pushed me down beside Matt. 

"Meet my bitches!" Mello announced proudly to his audience. 

My eyes lit up as I stared up at him, before turning to my attention to his dick, which Matt had finished with. Mello moved my head closer so I could give him head. It was still covered in Matt's saliva and Mello's cum. 

"Mello, I thought you hate her?" I heard Matt ask as I feasted on Mello's big one. 

"Ah fuck it, if you can't beat 'em, join' em. Or if she really wants to beat me off, she can join us. Whatever." 

"High five, dude!" Matt yelled as Mello came in my mouth. 

"That was great, but can you both fuck off now, I've a show to finish," Mello ordered as he zipped his pants back up. 

"Try and get your lyrics right this time," I advised. 

He glared at me and Matt quickly pulled me backstage. 

"Don't piss him off again. Especially if you want to hang with us both tonight," He winked to let me know we'd be doing more than hanging out. 

"Ok but people paid good money to see this show and he's so drunk he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Who cares? He's great in bed when he's drunk," Matt grinned. 

"Oh. Well in that case, I won't complain."

**Author's Note:**

> Another trash fic based on my comments on Jonnie's Instagram.
> 
> "I hope Mello doesn't get too drunk and forget the lyrics." + "Matt comes on stage and blows Mello in front of the audience." Bonus: "how do I get a ticket to this show?"
> 
> Wtf are those lyrics though, lol Mello. (as if I didn't write them)


End file.
